


Assumptions

by mm8



Series: MMoM [20]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011, Miscommunication, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> The Doctor was not a patient man. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011

The Doctor was not a patient man. 

Donna was supposed to be back well over an hour ago. They had agreed that she's spent the weekend with her family and return to the TARDIS at this address at two o'clock in the afternoon. The Doctor had paced the rooms, cursing and calling Donna all sort of bad names that he was sure he was going to have to apologize for later, even thought she'd be confused.

He groans he as brushes against the teacup that is on the ledge of the console and spills tea all over the front of his trousers. Desperately, he pats at the tea stain hurrying to get it out of his suit when he hears her scream. He turns around and finds Donna standing at the door.

"Were you wanking off!?" she screams.


End file.
